


What are you willing to do?

by sinousine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic, mechpreg mention, music video summaries, musician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: Miscellaneous Turmoil/Drift mini-stories based on songs I like. I recommend listening to the songs to get the full picture. No particular order, and some are set in alternate universes.Latest chapter is explicit and mentions past Perceptor/Drift.





	1. Welcome to Heartbreak

Scenario: AU where IDW Decepticons can reproduce sexually.

Turmoil recounts how one of his fellow Decepticon officers showed him photographs of his kids – young goats that he sired with a beautiful mechanical doe (because puns). In return, Turmoil can only show his friend “pictures of his cribs” - pictures of his base and flagship.

His friend then marvels how his kids are growing up so fast – the school sent him a report card for his eldest! She’s very good at jumping obstacle courses. But Turmoil only has a brand new sports car – a pretty racer that he picked up somewhere, who hangs around him. But that's just not the same as Deadlock. The spark is not there.

Turmoil lies in his berth, remembering. His world is spinning, his spark in disarray.

Turmoil is at a spaceport when he sees a low-ranking Con laughing with his kids. They are boarding a flight to taking them on vacation. Turmoil pretends not to hear. He has his private cruiser after all, doesn’t have to deal with jostling passengers. But he can’t stop thinking about Deadlock, about how his life feels emptier without him.

Turmoil continues to sulk in bed. The loneliness is crushing.

Walking through base: Turmoil pretends not to be jealous of all the couples walking together, happy despite the fact they could die in battle one day. He looks away when he sees a young couple embracing each other. It feels like the powers that be are spiting him by putting all these loving couples in front of him.

One of the junior officers invites Turmoil to a wedding by a beautiful lakeside castle. But he has no one to go to the wedding with. He eventually decides he’ll go alone, but not before wasting so much time he is late for the engagement. He arrives in a hurry, holding a boxed gift.

Watching the wedding, Turmoil has to hold back from crying because it’s just not fair this officer gets a Conjunx and he doesn’t. He crumbles when he sees the newlyweds take a sip out of a shared cup of high-grade.

There’s supposed to be a reception after the ceremony. But unable to bear this jealousy and loneliness any more, he excuses himself before the festivities can truly begin.

Turmoil walks along the lake, alone. His only companion is his reflection in the mirror-like surface of the water. Memories come at him like a mob of disembodied hands shoving him, spinning him around, promising continuing heartbreak.


	2. Red River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akai Kawa" by Miyuki Nakajima.

Drift sails on a wide river that reflects the red of the setting sun. The water ripples as his skiff glides through.

Red flower petals as far as the eye can see, the same color as organic blood.

The river winds back and forth through this landscape of red. Here and there, villages along the banks. One-story houses made of wood and mud. Drift guides the skiff onwards, not stopping. He knows he’s not welcome here.

So he steers the skiff against the current, back to the origin of things. Remembering how he felt back then.

Someday the river will lead him back to the person he loved, a long time ago.

Perhaps this person already died, and this river leads to the afterspark. The river, the wetlands, the villages - all part of a tranquil, spacious purgatory. There is a light on the horizon, the sun sinking away from view. There is a mournful flute playing.

Drift plaintively wills the river to return him to the person he is thinking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an imperfect translation of the song lyrics here: http://ageofblossoms.dreamwidth.org/179280.html  
> This song is a little hard to find. Let me know if you want to listen and can't find it.


	3. I Live with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anata to Ikiru" by Teresa Teng.

A place resembling Osaka, Japan, populated by robot people, Drift boards a bullet train. He is holding his phone in his hand, tears sparkling on his face from reading the message on it. A message telling him to come to a faraway town. Reeling from a recent breakup, kicked out of the home he shared with that mech, he has nothing to lose.

The train doors close behind him, and he takes a seat. He watches the scenery rush past through the window. Tall skyscrapers give way to the flatness of the countryside and the beauty of the mountains. Rice paddies, telephone lines, one-story houses greet him.

He rides the train until he is the only passenger.

It is nighttime when he steps out of the train onto the station platform.

He walks through the streets of a rural town until he reaches the house where Turmoil is living. He rings the doorbell. Turmoil is standing in the doorway, wearing a gigantic sleeping yukata and a nightcap.

Turmoil welcomes him in, and they crawl into a shared comforter on the floor.

They say Turmoil is a bad person. Well, that makes Turmoil the most suitable person for Drift, who in his low judgment of himself is an even worse person!

Drift sleeps beside Turmoil, warm and snug. They wake to a beautiful morning, flowers blooming in Turmoil’s garden and birds chirping outside. After all that's been through, Drift is happy and content at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lyrics translation can be found here: http://teresateng.org/lyrics.html  
> Let me know if you can't view the lyrics on the gif.


	4. Love on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love on the Brain" by Rihanna.

Drift is wearing a glittery green dress with a feather boa and jewel crochet cap on his head. He sings a doo-wop song in front of the Autobots at Swerve’s bar, who are unaware of whom he is singing this about. He is accompanied only by a backing track.

He sings of a lover who liked it when he broke and showed weakness, for the sole purpose of being the one to sweep in and comfort him, to throw him against the wall for “love-making”.

It was a treacherous game. He was played, like an instrument.

Love is, love is something he’ll fight to get a little bit of. An addiction.

He sways back and forth, caressing the old-fashioned stand microphone. He shakes his fist – the kind of love that beat him black and blue, but fucked him so good – oh yes, so good.

When he sings that he feels no good without this mystery person, no matter what he does, the Autobots think he’s just putting on a show. Drift knows otherwise.


	5. The Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario based on "The Blame Game" by Kanye West. This part contains sex.

Turmoil is a popular musician who once worked with Perceptor, who produced all his records. Drift was his fiancé, basically a nobody from the Dead End that he started dating, until they had a fallout. The media scapegoated Drift as the gold-digger who caused Perceptor to leave Turmoil. Drift then dated Perceptor, before breaking up with him.

According to either Turmoil or Drift, it was the other’s fault.

Turmoil asks “who’s fault?”

Dressed in a comically large jacket with a faux fur hood, Turmoil starts rhapsodizing about how much he misses Drift. 

(We see flashbacks to their time together – Drift dressed in human clothing as well. We see him a golden halter top and leather pants, wearing a gold necklace and gold earrings.)

If he calls Drift “bitch” for short, Drift has been calling him a “motherfucker” for a long, long time. If Drift wants, they can call each other all sorts of names.

Turmoil wrote a note on a bathroom stall, implying that he’d rather argue with Drift than be with another mech. He reads the scrawling that he made when the two of them were still together, and dismisses it angrily, urinating into the toilet. Fuck it. He doesn’t need Drift. He deserved so much better than all the trouble Drift caused him.

He resolves to let go of Drift, until he notices he has a missed call from him.

Turmoil deliberates on whether he should answer it or not. But in the middle of the night he gets up and calls back Drift’s number, only to hang up instead of saying anything.

Drift wasn’t perfect, but he made Turmoil’s life so much brighter. Turmoil reminisces about fucking Turmoil in the shower, gripping his neck and midsection. Steam rising off the two of them. Drift had a plump, wet valve. His huge hands make Drift’s thighs and waist look tiny, and he runs them all over Drift. He was _so_ needy, and eager to do whatever Turmoil wanted. Primus, that was to die for.

He correctly deduces that Drift isn’t getting the kind of dick he got with Turmoil with just anybot. Turmoil was huge. And warm and wonderful to cuddle with. Such a good tank is hard to find. 

Well, Turmoil graciously hopes Drift is having a good time with whichever bot he’s seeing now.

He won’t show it if he’s hurt that he hears other bots are feeling Drift up. Oh no. Even if he is hurting. Even if Drift is running his name through the mud, telling lies about the big bad tank who terrorized him. 

(we question how reliable a narrator Turmoil is, if he is minimizing the harm he did to Drift)

Turmoil says Drift should be grateful that Turmoil ever noticed a nobody like him. Drift acts like he’s the greatest thing ever when it was Turmoil who made him famous.

Turmoil tries to call Drift again, but can’t get ahold of him. He tries calling Drift’s friends in the middle of the night.

Rodimus says Drift isn’t available, but Turmoil has a hunch he’s lying.

Drift has dirt on Rodimus and Rodimus has dirt on Drift, so they cover for each other. Whatever it is Drift is involved in with Rodimus it can’t be wholesome.

Drift once told Turmoil he really isn’t the right racecar for Turmoil. That he’ll surely find someone “classier” than Drift. Turmoil wonders if Drift was right. That the two of them were living a lie together.

Turmoil quotes [a poem](http://imchloemitchell.tumblr.com/post/2304516217) about lovers who turned into enemies because they couldn’t see eye to eye. The two of them are gone for eternity, erased one another. Leaving like strangers in the night.

Turmoil tries calling Drift one more time. Drift doesn’t pick up, but Turmoil overhears a conversation. 

Drift having sex with a nameless bot, judging by exclamations of “Primus!” and “Baby, you took this shit to another mother fragging level!”

A regular joe schmoe bot isn’t supposed to be getting sex this good, not from a beautiful bodacious bot like Drift. Where did Drift learn to get sexy for a bot?

“Turmoil taught me.”

(Turmoil is gloating.)

Drift’s dirty talk has gotten so much dirtier since the last time he fucked Joe Schmoe bot. Who’s responsible for this?

“Turmoil taught me.”

(More gloating.)

Profuse swearing as Drift continues to give it to the bot. Drift sure got some wonderful external body mods – he’s curvier and more hourglass-shaped than before. The nameless bot points out that Drift is wearing jewelry that enhances his assets wonderfully; an exquisite jeweled chain that loops around his shoulders and torso. It’s **designer**.

Joe Schmoe bot asks who taught him to be so fashionable. 

“Turmoil taught me.”

(Turmoil continues to gloat.)

He asks how did Drift get this good at fucking. He’s really leveled up his sex skills since the last time they did it. Drift is winning the pussy Olympics here, getting compared to a popular acrobatics troupe.

“Turmoil taught me.”

(Of course.)

Joe Schmoe bot swears he’s fucking parts of Drift’s pussy that he’s never fucked before. It’s like Drift got it **reupholstered** or something.

“Who reupholstered your valve?”

“Percy reupholstered my valve.”

(Turmoil should have known. Perceptor talked Drift into getting all the upgrades, including a calibrating valve. But still, it feels like a slap in the face.)

The bot is confused about whom to thank. But he figures that Turmoil is mostly responsible for Drift’s ascension to a sex-deity. So he’ll thank Turmoil if he sees him. He’ll buy Turmoil’s music. He’ll stan for him. He’ll shoot a bot for Turmoil.

What’s more: Joe Schmoe is super impressed that Drift got him this Forging Day present: a designer watch (made by Whirl!). He can barely believe it. The same watch that he saw in a magazine, worn by another famous musician. 

“This is the best Forging Day _ever_!”

And it’s all thanks to Drift.

He asks Drift who taught him to be such a gracious gift-giver. 

“Turmoil taught me,” he says graciously. 

“Turmoil taught you _well_. Turmoil taught you _well_.”

(We are of course unconvinced that Turmoil really overheard such a conversation – it is likely a figment of his imagination, what he _wishes_ Drift secretly thinks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend imagining it with Cybertronian equivalent terms if you listen to the song, as there is much culturally-specific slang in it. And I pray I’m not committing a cultural faux-pas somehow. The poem is "Your bitter is my sweet" by Chloe Mitchell (linked inside).


End file.
